


A soldier's desire

by Nyx97



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vietnam War, homophobia mention, mention of insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: Dave knows that lust should not be his primary feeling when he's out to go to the front lines. He does not care.





	A soldier's desire

Dave knew he would be out on the front lines the next day. He should be thinking about his country, and the his pride in being there to fight for it. He should be thinking about his comrades-in-arms. He should be thinking of fear and courage, and of the horrible possibility of death. 

Instead, all he could think about was Klaus.  _Damn Klaus. Damn his pretty eyes and  beautiful smile and lean fit body. Damn him to hell._

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they had shared. He was so frightened they would be found-he had heard some of the comments the other soldiers had made, about how the military was 'no place for queers'. He had dealt with homophobia all his life, and it had become his second nature to be cautious. He had thought of his father, and how he would go on about how he shamed him. Though he never admitted it, a part of him had hoped that his enlisting had made him 'a man' in his father's eyes.

Klaus was totally different. He almost seemed to come from a different world. He seemed to have a great deal of mystery about him, a great deal of sadness, yet he was not afraid of having a good time with him. He flirted quite openly, and the others did not think it that big a deal. Perhaps it was because he was not  _really_ one of them. 

 _That kiss._ Klaus was a great kisser, he knew to work his lips and tongue really well. He found himself getting erect at the thought of Klaus. He was very different from the men around him-he was lean and very fit,but he did not really have the type of build you'd expect from a soldier. 

_He was exactly his type._

_'_ 'This is ridiculous.' he thought. 'I should be thinking about the war, not about how much I want to fuck Klaus's cute little ass.' Yet, he couldn't help palming himself over his pants. 'Klaus.'he moaned softly.

'Dave.' he heard Klaus's voice, and almost jumped out of his skin. He turned on a flashlight and saw the attractive young man next to him.'What are you doing here?'

'I am here to give America's hero a little  reward.' Klaus said, winking.

Dave felt his erection get almost painful. He knew that he should be trying to stop him. He would be on the front line the next day after all. Yet, he was powerless against Klaus's sultry gaze. He had caught hold of his dick and was stroking it. 

'You have courage. I am not here by choice, but to think you actually signed up for this!' Klaus said,and then bent down and gave the tip of his dick a lick. 'You are really something.A true hero. The sexiest hero I have ever met.'

The pleasure was almost agonizing. Klaus was now taking it in his mouth, and Dave had to place a hand over his own mouth to stifle his moans. He no longer cared about impropriety.  _He deserved this.He could be killed in action the next day. At least, he wouldn't die unfulfilled._

The pleasure surging in him built up until he climaxed,violently, spurting all over Klaus' face. 'My hero.'Klaus said, licking it. Dave felt an intense surge of love for the other man. All his life, he had been told  that he was not a real man, just because he did not like  girls. He was told that his sexuality was something to hide even from the men whom he fought alongside. Yet, with Klaus he felt different. Klaus made him feel good about himself. If a man as like Klaus could love him, pleasure him and call him a hero, then perhaps, he  _was_ one.

 

 

'Dave.' Klaus said. They lay together, with Dave's large arms around Klaus.  _His Klaus.  '_ 'Dave, tomorrow, I'll join you in the front lines.'

'No!' That was absurd.Klaus did not have any proper military training. He would die out there. 'You can't. They will not let you fight, anyway.'

Klaus laughed.'You think they would turn down another body to add to the war machine?' 

Dave found that a bit disrespectful, but it did ring of the truth. He was not one who supported war blindly. He saw his participation in the war as a necessity, but he would have preferred to live in a world without wars altogether. 'I can't see you die, Klaus.'

'It would be an honour to fight-and even die-by your side, Dave.

 


End file.
